Travelling Through Time
by RileyJess
Summary: What happens when all of the Next Gen kids get whisked for an adventure through time? Molly, James, Fred, Dominique, Albus, Rose, Louis, Roxanne, Lucy, Lily, Hugo and a certain other guest are in for quite a ride!


**_A/N Hope you enjoy (: Just note, bolded names are next gen characters who share the same names as people from the past._**

**_Ex. _**_Molly Weasley,_**_ Molly Weasley II. Also note that Albus Severus Potter will mostly be called as Al in this._**

**_Review, favorite and follow (:_**

"Keep care of them, will you, Mol?" Molly's Aunt Hermione asked her, one hand fiddling with the fancy charm necklace on her neck.

"Of course," Molly smiled in reply. "I'll keep an eye on all of them—especially the troublemakers," Molly added an eye-roll, mainly meaning James, Fred, Dominique, Lucy, Roxanne, Louis and sometimes Hugo.

Aunt Hermione smiled back. "Thanks, Molly. You're so dependable. Rose really looks up at you a lot." With one last kind smile, Molly's aunt disapparated with a loud crack!

The annual Hogwarts Battle dinner took place every August 28th—a special anniversary date for when the Wizarding World had finally been patched up again. Molly's parents, aunts, uncles and other family friends were all required to go, so they usually left all the kids back with Teddy and Victorie. But this year Teddy and Victorie had decided to go, so Molly was in charge of all the younger people. Molly had been offered to go as well, she was 19, but she had declined. Parties weren't really her thing.

"Come on, Molly, let's get in the house already!" Lucy exclaimed impatiently. Lucy was Molly's younger sister, and quite different from Molly, starting from their looks. One of the few things they had in common was that they were both part of Gryffindor. Lucy's dark brown hair that Molly was truly envious of whisked behind her as she ran up the steps to 12 Grimmauld Place, closely followed by Louis and Roxanne.

"Hang on, wait!" Molly cried out, sprinting up the steps and jumping in front of the door seconds before Roxanne made a move to grab the handle. "We have to go over some rules first," Molly said sternly, trying to sound confident at the huge honor and responsibility coming with the task. They were special troublemakers who you really needed to keep an eye on, but overall, all the Weasley-Potters were excellent at causing trouble.

"Mooooollllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyy," James drawled her name out, looking quite impatient. "Come on. Rules are boring. Let's just relax and have some fun!"

"And how quickly will it take for the house to catch on fire and the world to explode?" Molly raised her eyebrows at him. "First—do not touch a single thing in the old, dusty cupboards. They haven't been cleaned for a reason, and if anyone touches it, I might just cast a charm on them before anyone can say 'thanks for messing everything up, Fred and James'." She looked sternly at the two, who looked at her reproachfully. "Second, everyone gets in bed when I tell them to, and everyone listens to me. Not James, not Fred, not Dominique. Me. Is that clear?" Molly looked down at her younger cousins, who all nodded dutifully, some more convincingly than others. "Good," Molly sighed, and swung the door open.

Everyone sprinted inside, causing a huge gust of wind to enter the house just before Molly as she shut the door behind her. Hugo and Lily were running towards the sitting room, probably to stare at the tapestry in wonder, closely followed by Albus and Rose. Dom, Lucy and Roxanne were running up the stairs, and Louis, James and Fred running around the corner. Molly decided to check on Hugo, Albus, Rose and Lily first—they would take the least amount of time.

Albus and Rose were pouring over the family tapestry, while Hugo and Lily were looking at some of the books lying around. Albus's finger was firmly planted on the newest editions to the tree, a thin golden line joined Draco Malfoy with Astoria Greengrass. Another thin line sprung from them, showing a certain Scorpius Malfoy, Albus and Rose's best friend.

"Look, Rose!" Albus was saying excitedly. "It's Scorp! Now you can finally see him once, even if it's just a picture. I know you're missing him." Albus smiled an insufferable, cocky grin he had learned from James while Rose turned red.

"Shut up, Al," Rose muttered from clenched teeth. "I can and I will start on Isla Wood." Albus's cheeks managed to turn a dull pink as he chomped his mouth close. Satisfied by the behavior of the four of them, certain they were not going to blow up the house, Molly left in search of those who would. First she hurried to find Roxanne, Lucy and Dominique upstairs. She found them inside of one of the old bedrooms, looking for cool artifacts, like they always did yearly. Molly joined them for a few minutes, finding a silver charm she presented to Lucy, and Roxanne finding a gold colored necklace buried under a pile of dusty cobwebs in the corner.

"This is really cool!" Roxanne exclaimed excitedly, charging in front of Molly to rush downstairs, followed by Lucy and Dominique. Molly followed quickly as they met up with the boys, and Roxanne held the necklace towards Fred tauntingly.

Fred grabbed the necklace from Roxanne and examined it, turning it over in his fingers. Molly watched as the tiny hourglass started to spin and spin—and realization struck Molly hard. She screamed, and Al, Rose, Hugo and Lily ran into the room at the sound. They looked at her weirdly, but Molly grabbed the necklace from Fred and clamped it down. What did her dad say?

_Beautiful golden color...causes trouble...hourglass...spinning knob...it's called a time turner, Mol._

"Time turner!" Molly yelled, alarm coloring her voice. James and Fred stared at each other, in a terrifying expression of excitement. The knob kept spinning, and Molly yanked it the other way to stop.

She panted, relieved, as nothing seemed to happen. Was it too old? She noticed James and Fred exchange a disappointing look—and realized they had known it was a time turner! They turned it on purpose! Molly turned at them, ready to tell at the danger they could have caused them, when the world went spinning and everything went black.

* * *

Molly's eyes fluttered open towards a guilty looking Fred and James standing right in front of her. Fury racked through her, and she opened her mouth, ready to yell at them. But that's right when she saw the wands pointed at their necks.

Molly leapt up from the floor and started to move forward—until she felt another wand pointing straight at her. At the end was a man she had known very well, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Her face broke into a relieved smile. "Kingsley—it's me!" To her confusion, Kingsley didn't seem to recognize her at all, and continued to stare at her with a hostile expression. "Kingsley, you work with my dad," Molly began. "You know us well. You're my little sister's godfather!" But Kingsley remained passive, his face showing tiny hints of confusion.

"Don't lie," Someone else barked, and Molly's eyes flickered to the owner of a wand pointing straight at James's head, her eyes widening considerably. It was a man she had only seen pictures of and heard of. Sirius Black. Sirius's eyes were narrowed, but his fingers kept twitching nervously on the wand pointing at James, considering that James looked just like his old, dead best friend. Molly could see the hesitation that sparked in his eyes as he stared at James II. "Who are you? Which ones are you? Dolohov? Avery? Macnair? Rowle?"

"Sirius, they're children," A witch said gently, placing an arm on Sirius's shoulder, who shrugged it off angrily.

"They could be Death Eaters!" Sirius protested, his eyes in slits as he stared with cold, hard eyes at the kids. Molly almost flinched at the intensity of his gaze.

Dominique caught Molly's eyes, hanging back against the wall, unnoticed with a wand gripped in her hand. She was shielding Lily and Hugo behind her, both of them trying to hide from the older wizards. "Sirius?" She mouthed, looking absolutely dumbfounded. "He died 25 years ago!"

Molly bit her lip, and looked around the room. She saw her namesake, Molly Weasley I, looking much younger than her dear, old grandmother, and same with Arthur Weasley. She noticed Kingsley, also looking much younger. She noticed two people she had seen before in the walls of Teddy Lupin's bedroom—who had to be his parents, Nymphadora Tonks, her hair a picture of bubblegum pink, and Remus Lupin.

_Dead people... Younger looking people..._ **Molly's** mind whirled, drinking in the facts that stood before her. She noticed everyone staring at her—the oldest—and stood forward to talk, aware of the hard point of the wand at her throat. "I - I promise you we are not Death Eaters," Her voice getting stronger at each word, **Molly** looked at every wizard in the eye. "We are children. Just children. I don't know how we got here, but we do mean no harm. We are from the future." **Molly** bit her lip. It was strange to think it, but what else made sense? How else could she have been seeing dead people and younger people? They had to be in the past!

Disbelief colored the gazes of everyone in the room as they took in the children, and everyone called out."That's ridiculous!" Nymphadora Tonks called, looking doubtfully at the kids. "You are lying!"

"Death Eaters," Sirius barked a laugh. "They are definitely Death Eaters. There is no way they could have come from the future. Their probably from 1996, just like all the rest of us.

_1996._ That was the year her father walked out. Uncle Harry and Ron and Aunt Hermione were in their 5th Year. They were _truly_ in the past.

"Sirius and Tonks are right," Another voice chimed in, and a younger Bill Weasley stepped forward. Molly stifled a gasp. The scars that permanently damaged his face were absent. His face was handsome and youthful—it was heartbreaking to see. "I don't think it's possible at all!"

But some were looking more thoughtfully than those hotheaded Order members, like Remus Lupin, who was taking in all of them. "I don't know, Sirius. They certainly look the part, with all the redhead Weasley hair and freckles." **Molly** silently thanked Remus Lupin and the dominant red hair and freckles on her father's side, that had almost everyone covered.

"But the _future_, Remus," Sirius argued. "They're claiming to be from the _future_. You know how farfetched that is! Simply impossible!"

**Molly** stepped forward again to talk. "I can prove it. I know that this is the Order of the Phoenix, the secret organization to help stop Voldemort, started by Albus Dumbledore. This is 12 Grimmauld Place, and Albus Dumbledore is Secret Keeper."

"Tell us something else," Sirius looked less doubtful, but still skeptical at the future kids. "Something no Death Eater would know."

**Molly** took a deep breath. "The Marauders—Padfoot, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail. Padfoot is Sirius, Prongs is James Potter, Moony is Remus Lupin and Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew, who works for Voldemort now." **Molly** plowed on, ignoring the shudders at the name. "Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, you all are working undercover at the Ministry. Arthur, your son Percy," **Molly** squeezed her eyes shut. "Walked out on you guys. Remus Lupin, you are a werewolf. We are all your grandchildren and we promise this is not a lie. I—"

"That's enough," Tonks held up her hand. "I believe that is enough to convince—"

"We have grandchildren," Molly interrupted her, eyes glistening with tears as she turned to Arthur. "We make it out, Arthur. We make it out." **Molly** flinched. They did not _all_ make it out alive, but her younger grandmother didn't exactly need to know that.

"I can't believe it," Arthur stared at them, as if they were the rubber ducks he liked to study in his office in the future. "I don't believe. This is too good to be true."

"There's always Veritaserum." Sirius shrugged, his wand lowered and the mean look in his eyes vanquished. "But I guess I believe them." The other members of the Order chimed their agreements. **Molly** gave a sigh of relief, exchanging a thankful look with Dominique.

"Right, then," Tonks lowered her wand and rolled up her sleeves, giving all of them a friendly smile. "Let's take you all to the children, where you can get... well, you can meet."

"You mean... meet the younger version of our parents?" **Fred** asked, his face strangely blank. "Meet our... uncles?" At once, Roxanne and Fred exchanged a look, half fearful and half tearful on Roxanne's part. **Molly** winced. They'd all be meeting their Uncle Fred for the first time—after hearing so much about him, and watching Uncle George weep every April 1st and May 2nd. His hopeless, blank face and sunken eyes had scared **Molly** as he had stared into the fireplace. She didn't know how her Uncle George could be so _sad_.

"Well, yes." Remus nodded. "We can't exactly throw you out, or hide you from them." He peered closely at them, "You _would_ like to see them, wouldn't you?"

"Um, yes. Of course." Molly stepped forward, shielding **Fred** from more inquiry. "That would be nice, I suppose." She avoided their eyes as someone cleared their throat, Uncle Bill, and he swung the door open, leading the way out. Tonks and Sirius followed him out first, gesturing for them to follow. **Molly** and the others went next, and the rest of the Order trailed after them.

Recognizing her younger Aunts and Uncles, **Molly's** mouth dropped open. Her Aunt Ginny was the first one she saw. This Ginny was young, and had the look in her eyes like she could get anything out of anyone, just like Lily. Ginny in the future looked more mature, her red hair was slightly duller and longer, and was more beautiful. Her Aunt Hermione had extremely bushy hair that had most likely smoothened into waves as she grew, and was also more beautiful in the way that she seemed more confident in her own skin. Uncle Harry was taller and filled with muscles in the future, and his forehead was free of the bangs that hid his scar. Uncle Ron was still tall and lanky, but he didn't seem as awkward as he was, seeing he was more muscly. Her Uncle George looked the most different, joking with his clone beside him. A twinkling, dancing, thrilling light was present in his eyes that had faded over the years. A big smile looped on his face, and he was a lot thinner and skinnier than he was in the future.

"Who are they?" Ginny was demanding to Bill as they all walked in the room, the younger generation of their parents staring at them.

Bill looked at them for a moment before turning towards Ginny. "They are out children from the future."

"No way!" Ginny gasped, looking shell shocked and disbelieving. That made sense, seeing that most of the kids were older than her. "That can't be possible! They can't be our _children_."

Hermione nodded, "A time turner can't go back in years." Her Aunt said, but she looked unsure as she looked at the kids. It was hard to deny Bill, because who else could they be? Most of them looked just like their parents in more ways than one.

"They proved it," Remus told her, looking over at the kids. "We all believe them. But you all can see, can't you? They have to be your children!" Remus exclaimed, voicing **Molly's** thoughts exactly.

Molly glanced over at her daughter and sons and gave a slow nod. "Their yours."

Fred looked up from the thumb war he was having with George. "Alright, then! Let's see which ones are ours. This'll be fun! We'll even find out who we marry." Fred elbowed George with a smirk.

**Molly** cut in then. She was older than all of the Weasley kids, being around the same age as her dad would have been if he were there. She felt like she could put her own two galleons in, without anyone getting annoyed. "I don't think that is the greatest idea."

"Why the bloody hell not?" Ginny exclaimed, staring at **Molly**, her expression slightly annoyed and curious at the same time. "We want to know who our kids are!"

"I would too," **Molly** said calmly, trying to smooth things over. "But if we tell you what happens, it can mess up the future. It might affect the fight with Voldemort, it might affect our births. Anything can happen. It's too dangerous." What if they had to tell about Fred's death, Dumbledore's death, Sirius's death, Teddy, Remus and Tonks' death? That could ruin everything!

"But we have to know!" Fred protested incredulously. "This is major! What if I find out I marry a really hot witch and have like 3 amazingly gorgeous kids? You can't keep this from us, kid-from-the-future!"

**Molly** opened her mouth to retaliate but James held her back. "Mol," He whispered. "I think we should tell them."

"Are you bloody insane?!" **Molly** whisper-shrieked as Dominique and **Fred** joined them. "We can't tell them anything! What if this changes everything in the future? James, we can't take that risk."

"Mol, this is huge for them." **Fred**, looking serious for once, said. "We can't hide it from them, and we have no idea how long we'll be here. I'm with James. Sorry, **Molly**, but we have to tell them."

The three of them snapped their heads to look over at Dominique, who was biting her lip with her eyes closed, clearly thinking deeply. Finally she opened her eyes and glanced at Fred and James to **Molly**. "I think it would be best to tell them, **Molly**." Dominique finally said apologetically as James and Fred exchanged victorious high-fives. She cut **Molly** off who had opened her mouth to argue, and said, "We can always alter their memories later. But I really do think the best thing to do is to tell them about their lives. Not _everything_, but just some things."

**Molly** sighed, clearly outvoted. "Alright." She got up from their little circle and faced everyone else. "We'll tell you, since you all want to know so bad."

Bill stepped up, looking nervously at the line of kids. "I guess I'll go first."


End file.
